Footloose Flopped
by Lady of the Deep
Summary: This is a screenplay of a modern greek tragedy that I had to write for my sophomore english class. Its about two sisters who are compeating for a spot in the school play, Footloose. I figured I would post it just for kicks. Please review!


**A/N: this is a modern greek tradgedy that i had to make for my sophomore english class... i thought it was pretty good so i figured i put it up... please review!!!!**

**ACT I **

Scene 1

_Start with Anna singing the final song of a play. After the curtains close she walks off stage. A man (RYAN WEBBER) is waiting off stage for her. _

Ryan Webber: Anastasia Murphy?

Anastasia: _she turns off her microphone_ Yes?

Ryan Webber: Ryan Webber _they shake hands_ I am a teacher at Studio School of Performing Arts.

Anastasia: _excitedly_ Studio?! Did they accept my application?

Ryan Webber: _he shakes his head_ No, not yet, we need to evaluate you before you can be accepted. In other words, we need to judge you to see if you're good enough. I came by to see you perform because I like to get an idea of how applicants perform when they don't know that they are being scouted.

Anastasia: _worriedly _Really? What did you think?

Ryan Webber: _RYAN WEBBER smiles to himself at ANASTASIA'S uncharacteristic show of insecurity_ I think you have talent. I see that you enjoy yourself when you are on stage. To me it is important that performers truly love what they do.

Anastasia: _she insists_ Oh, I do Mr. Webber. Performing is my favorite thing! I would do anything to get into Studio! Do you need a tape of one of my performances for the evaluation?

Ryan Webber: _he pulls out a yellow legal pad and a fancy looking black pen_ Good gracious, no! _As if this were the most absurd thing he'd ever heard_. In order to evaluate you we need to see you in a live performance. When is your next production going to be? The spring musical I presume? _He writes down some notes on his pad_

Anastasia: Oh, of course _she covers her mistake_ we're putting on _Footloose!_

Ryan Webber: _RYAN WEBBER writes one last note on his pad and snaps his bag shut. he pulls a business card out of a side pocket and hands it to ANASTASIA _Well then, Anastasia, send us the time at least a week before the show and we'll see you then.

Anastasia: _ANASTASIA clutches the card tightly_ Thank you Mr. Webber, you won't be disappointed!

**ACT I **

Scene 2

_You see JACQUELINE in her room listening to music. She is singing along until the phone rings. _

Jacqueline: _she grabs the phone and hits a button_ Hello?

Logan: Hey Jacks, its Logan.

Jacqueline: _she sits up and turns the music off_ Oh, hey Logan. What's up?

Logan: Not much, is Anna home? _JACQUELINE thinks for a moment_

Jacqueline: No, I think she's at dance, why?

Logan: I wanted to see if she had the calculus assignment. _JACQUELINE checks her watch_

Jacqueline: Well she should be home in about an hour if you want to call back.

Logan: Sure. So are you doing _Footloose_?

Jacqueline: I don't know _JACQUELINE says reluctantly_ I'm probably not good enough

Logan: Why not? _ LOGAN insists_ I'm sure you're fine. Don't you ever sing?

Jacqueline: Well yeah _she admits reluctantly_ but only to myself _ LOGAN chuckles_

Logan: Tell you what, stay after school with me and rehearse. _His voice turns playful_ I'll be able to tell you how bad you are

Jacqueline: Alright I'll come, but be nice when you tell me I'm awful.

**ACT II **

Scene 1

_The school gossip is standing out side the band room _

Chorus: Did you hear about Anastasia? Her life is perfect! She's a senior and about to be accepted into the best performing arts college in the country. All she has to do is be her usual talented self in _Footloose_ and she's in. She is _so_ lucky!

_LOGAN__ is already sitting at the piano when JACQUELINE comes in. She drops her bag next to the piano bench. _

Logan: Hey, glad you could make it

Jacqueline: Ha! As if I would miss a chance to make a fool out of myself _she makes a face. This makes LOGAN laugh_

Logan: That's the spirit! _He puts the sheet music on the piano_ Now let's get started.

Jacqueline: Alright.

Logan: Start here _he points to a spot on the music_

Jacqueline: _ LOGAN starts to play and JACQUELINE starts to sing_ Yeah he likes to pretend he's a man among men, but with his hands in his pockets he can't count to ten. Don't worry, baby your secret's safe with me. And he bores me to tears with his beers and his bikes, but I keep him around 'cause when temptation strikes, I got the motor and he's got the key. _ LOGAN stops playing and JACQUELINE stops singing_

Logan: _ LOGAN looks at JACQUELINE with wonder_ Jacks, you're incredible! How have you never sung before? _JACQUELINE just shrugs _

Jacqueline: I used to be really shy; I only got over it last year.

Logan: Seriously, you might even be better then Anna _ LOGAN'S face is completely serious_ you should definitely try out for _Footloose_ _ANASTASIA walks in_

Anastasia: Who should try out for _Footloose_ Logan? _She notices JACQUELINE_ Jacqueline, are you going to do _Footloose_?

Jacqueline: _she glances at LOGAN_ I guess so _She smiles at LOGAN. LOGAN smiles back_

Anastasia: That's great! Drama Club always needs more members _She smiles and turns to LOGAN_ do you have the music? _ LOGAN pulls out a folder and hands it to ANASTASIA_ Thanks. _She exits_

Jacqueline: Do you really think I could get the lead? _ LOGAN grins at her_

Logan: Without a doubt.

**ACT II **

Scene 2

_JACQUELINE is walking down the hall when LOGAN grabs her and steers her in the opposite direction. _

Jacqueline: Logan what are you doing?

Logan: Just come with me

_They get to the band room and LOGAN pulls JACQUELINE over to the bulletin board. The cast list had been put up. In big letters next to ARIEL MOORE it says JACQUELINE MURPHY. Next to LOGAN McBAIN it says REN McCORMACK. _

Jacqueline: Oh my god! Logan this is great _She gives LOGANa big hug_ Thank you so much!

Logan: For what? _He laughs_ It was all you.

Jacqueline: But if it weren't for you I never would have auditioned. _With sincerity_ Thank you.

_ANASTASIA walks into the room and immediately walks over to the bulletin board. She scans the list for her name. Next to ANASTASIA MURPHY it says RUSTY _

Anastasia: Who did they cast as Ariel? They are making a big mistake! _She runs her finger down the list of names. Her finger freezes on a name. She turns around and forces herself to appear happy_ Oh. Jacqueline. Good job.

Jacqueline: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to take the role you wanted.

Anastasia: No, not just the role I wanted, you took the role I needed to get into Studio _A look of realization appears on JACQUELINE'S face_

Jacqueline: Anna, I am so sorry, I had no idea that you needed this part.

Anastasia: Well what's done is done. Now I won't get to go to Studio _ANASTASIA strides briskly out of the room_

_The school gossip is standing out side the band room _

Chorus: Sophomore against Senior. Sister against Sister. If Anna doesn't play Ariel she'll never get into Studio! This is not going to end well.

**ACT II **

Scene 2

_JACQUELINE and LOGAN are sitting in the band room. _

Logan: Jacks this is not your fault! Anastasia didn't tell you about studio because she didn't want to jinx it. How were you supposed to know that she needed this part to get in? _JACQUELINE sits sullenly on the piano bench _

Jacqueline: I know, but I should have been able to convince Mr. Osmen to give her the part.

Logan: Jacqueline, listen to me. He never would have changed his mind_ he assures her_ Mr. Osmen is the kind of director who needs to have everything his way.

Jacqueline: _gloomily_ Maybe, but I still feel awful.

_ANASTASIA is walking around and venting to herself about loosing the lead to her younger sister. _

**ACT II **

Scene 3

Anastasia: Jacks got the role of Ariel. This can not be happening to me. _She thinks for a moment_ I've never even heard her sing! Is she a better singer then me? _Groans_ How can I get into Studio if I don't have the lead?! They'll think I can't even get the lead in a school play and that I'm a joke! _Stops pacing and angrily faces the crowd_ If it weren't for Jacks I would have the lead. _A light bulb goes off in her head_ That's it! If Jacks doesn't play Ariel then they'll need me to do it! All I have to do is get Jacks out of the way. 

Jacqueline: _Her voice is scratchy_ Logan, I have a problem _ LOGAN looks worried_

Logan: What's wrong? You sound a little funny.

Jacqueline: I'm losing my voice. After school Anastasia came up to me and told me how she was proud that I had gotten the part. Then she said she would help me rehearse my lines in the auditorium. As we were reading lines she said I needed to project my voice more so I found myself getting louder and louder until I was practically shouting. _She pauses for a moment_ I don't think I can rehearse tonight.

Logan: But Jacks, you need to! We're learning the biggest musical number in the whole show tonight!

Jacqueline: _She shakes her head_ Logan, I can't do it! I can hardly talk let alone sing! It's impossible.

Logan: Wait a minute… _He flips open his cell phone and pushes a few buttons_ Band room. Now. _He snaps the phone shut_ She should know better then this. _He shakes his head. ANASTASIA walks in_

Anastasia: What? I'm going to be late for dance class.

Logan: You never cease to amaze me _JACQUELINE gets up and stands next to him_

Jacqueline: Logan? What's going on?

Logan: _he indicates ANASTASIA_ It appears that you dear sister is trying to get your part for herself.

Jacqueline: Anna? Is that true? Were you trying to make me lose my voice so I couldn't sing?

Anastasia: Of course it's true! _She spits out_You are a sophomore! You have two more years to be in the musicals! I don't! Never mind the fact that I need this part to get into Studio! If I don't get into Studio this is my last claim to fame! There is nothing for me after this!

Jacqueline: Fine, you want the part so bad you can have it! _She pushes the script and the sheet music into ANASTASIA'S hands before running out the door _

Logan: I hope you're happy _he looks at ANASTASIA with disgust before running after JACQUELINE_

_MR. OSMEN is standing on the stage talking to the members of the cast _

Mr. Osmen: Everyone listen up! It is my deepest regret to inform you all that the show has been canceled. Unfortunately our two main characters have dropped out of the play. That is all. _He strides off the stage. ANASTASIA blocks his exit _

Anastasia: But Mr. Osmen! What about the understudies? I know the lines, I could do it!

Mr. Osmen: _He shakes his head_ I'm sorry Anastasia but at this point I don't feel comfortable re-blocking the whole play and re-teaching the music. Besides who would play Ren? His understudy just broke his arm. _ANASTASIA starts to protest_ No Miss Murphy, the spring musical is canceled. _He walks away leaving ANASTASIA standing there in despair_

_The school gossip is standing just off stage watching the whole thing _

Chorus: Poor Anna, she brought this whole thing on herself. If she just stepped back and thought about what she was doing this whole thing never would have happened. She ended up crushing the dreams of Jacqueline and alienating herself from Logan. And most of all she ruined her chances to get into Studio.

THE END

**A/N: please review!**


End file.
